A Very Malfoy Valentines
by hecatemus
Summary: Draco likes killing Death Eaters and eating steak, though not at the same time. Ginny just wants a romantic meal with her boyfriend. It is Valentines day after all...


**A Very Malfoy Valentines**

"How do you ALWAYS manage to get yourself into these situations Draco?"

She was mad. He hated it when she was mad. It wasn't even his fault this time, not entirely anyway. He threw a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder at the gap between the tables, grabbed Ginny's hand, and made a dash for more substantial cover.

"Now is not the time dear. In case you didn't notice somebody is trying very hard to kill me!"

"Somebody is always trying very hard to kill you!" Ginny retorted. Draco pressed himself flat against the wooden surface and chanced a glance around. Nothing. He looked back over at her.

"I'm starting to think people don't like me." He grinned at her. She just rolled her eyes. He needed to focus. Where in the name of Merlin was that damn assassin? Voldemort must be getting desperate, which gave him some small comfort. Though why they insisted on targeting him when he was eating here remained a mystery.

"Maître 'Dee, a moment please?" Draco motioned to a portly gentleman cowering behind a service trolley. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and fired a short string of hexes, a scream telling him at least one had found its mark. That should delay the little bugger.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" The man had managed to scurry to their position. He was sweating and his eyes were flitting around the room in abject horror.

"Renard, aren't you used to this yet? This is your third time now isn't it?" He handed the man a napkin to mop his brow.

"Yes, and it never gets any less distressing Mr Malfoy, as I constantly inform you. Your usual arrangements?"

"Yes, stick the damages on the tab. And another bottle of your house red, if you would?" He hurled a bottle over the table, drawing a curse towards it. So, they were still out there, and by the sound of smashing glass, up for a little fun. He unholstered a short battle-wand from a strap on his ankle, replaced his standard wand in his robes and peered round the edge of his makeshift shelter.

"Malfoy, I know you're in here! What's the matter, scared I'll be the one to finish you off?" It was Dolohov. Brute of a man really, how he managed to get past the receptionist was astonishing enough. Ginny poked him in the arm, and gave him _the look._ Her eyes were glaring daggers, her mouth drawn tight.

"Get this done. Our Valentines meal is ruined." She ground out.

"Come on darling, show me your happy face?" He smiled once more. Her face was unchanged.

"This is my happy face!" Draco flinched. He launched himself out and into the restaurant proper. There were several notable Witches and Wizards hiding under tables, behind chairs, and in any real place that could cover them. The first time it happened, Draco was puzzled as to why they didn't apparate away, but then it dawned on him. They loved a spectacle. And famous Death Eater hunter Draco Malfoy was certainly a spectacle.

"Dolohov, I know you're in here, though it puzzles me why. I've killed your friends, an all you can manage is to mess up my entrees! Even for you that is pathetic." Draco gripped his wand a little tighter as his palms started to sweat; the anticipation for the fight almost overpowered by his worry at what punishment Ginny would exact for yet another evening's interruption. A low whistle gave him all the warning he needed, and he raised a shield. A curse rebounded, shattering a very expensive oak chair. That would cost him more Galleons. He saw Dolohov move around, in what he was sure the other man thought was a stealthy manner. This was almost _too_ easy.

"Incarcerous!" he shouted, thick coils whipping from the end of his battle-wand and flying toward the Death Eater. It missed. Draco never missed. Dolohov laughed from his hiding place.

"Not fast enough, eh Malfoy? Too busy looking after your girlfriend?" He was really starting to annoy Draco. Right, plan of attack. Remove the lights, prevent apparition and close with Incarcerous. The regular plan. He readied the lighter Weasley had lent him, but before he could click it, another voice shouted.

"Stupefy! Incarcerous! Mobilicorpus!" Dolohov's stunned and bound body lazily floated towards him, occasionally banging against a chair or potted plant. He looked around for the source of the occurrence, and found Ginny holding her wand, a mixture of annoyance and triumph on her face.

"I think there are still one or two people that like you Draco! Not that I do very much at the moment." She dropped her wand, and the body crashed to the floor. She ran over to him, kicked the Death Eater for good measure, and grabbed his wrist. The next thing he saw was the Apparition room at Malfoy Manor.

"We are NOT spending any longer in that Merlin forsaken place Draco! It's Valentine's day!" she stood up, brushing dust from her robes.

"I know that, you know that, even St Valentine knows that. You reminded him earlier when he was eating his steak!" he said.

"You mean right before you were attacked? Again? Draco, I just wanted a romantic meal-"

"And that's exactly what you'll get. The house elves are already working on it! So," he wiggled his eyebrows, "do you want to see MY happy face?" Ginny rolled her eyes once more.


End file.
